Across business and consumer customer segments, VoIP network providers frequently offer subscribers unlimited on-net to on-net calling along with a flat rate for a bucket of long distance calling minutes. An on-net call is a call that is originated from a registered endpoint in a network and is terminated on another registered endpoint in the same network. A subscriber who has an endpoint device, such as a cellular phone, that is not registered as on-net device with the network will not be able to take advantage of the flat rate VoIP calling offers. Phone calls made from or to the unregistered cellular phone incur additional cost that is not part of the flat rate VoIP calling offers.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for supporting on-net VoIP calls for cellular service subscribers in a packet network, e.g., a VoIP network.